


The story goes on

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Drama, F/M, Gen, I Made Myself Cry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герои не плачут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story goes on

**Author's Note:**

> Как ни крути, а без Эллисон Teen Wolf - совсем не Teen Wolf. Я люблю ее и буду любить всегда. Спасибо Кристал, что подарила нам эту замечательную охотницу.   
> И, да, если увидите ошибку, представьте, что это размазанные чернила, потому что я рыдаю.

30 Seconds To Mars – Do or Die 

 

\- Все в порядке, - говорит Эллисон. 

Погибающие герои не плачут. Плачут живые герои, которые вынуждены наблюдать за тем, как медленно угасает жизнь в решительных глазах их друзей. 

\- Все хорошо. 

Она улыбается, чувствуя привкус железа во рту и с трепетом ощущая крепко сжимающие ее руки. Ей действительно не больно, только немного жаль, что осталось так много того, что она могла бы сделать. Что она могла бы исправить.

Жаль, что она так и не узнает поближе эту девочку – Киру – потому что Эллисон думает, что они очень похожи, и, наверняка, смогли бы подружиться. 

Жаль, что она так и не скажет Айзеку, что вряд ли у них что-то выйдет, потому что она видит, что он не любит ее, а, скорее, лишь немного увлечен. Как, собственно, она сама. Он заслуживает того, кто будет действительно его любить.

Жаль, что ей не удастся посмеяться над очередной шуткой Стайлза, когда он придет в норму. Она не сомневается, что он вернется в прежнее состояние, ведь у него есть Скотт. 

Жаль, что Лидия так и не сможет подарить ей на день рождения новый кардиган, который уже успела купить, и прячет в собственном шкафу. Дурацкий, если честно, но она непременно носила бы его как можно чаще, потому что то, что делает Лидия – всегда от чистого сердца. 

Жаль, что они со Скоттом так и не смогут когда-нибудь купить ту смешную детскую кроватку, разрисованную мультяшными волчатами, которую она совершенно случайно увидела в каталоге, брошенном в почтовый ящик, когда-то давно, когда все еще только начиналось. 

Жаль, что отец так и не сможет покружить ее в воздухе и подержать на руках ее ребенка с непременно растрепанными каштановыми волосами, слишком похожего на одного глупого альфу. 

Она так много хотела бы сделать, как жаль, что она не успела.

Но она успела сказать отцу, что любит его. Она надеется, что он сможет жить дальше, потому что он тот, кто действительно заслуживает этого. Она знает, что всегда будет в его сердце, но возможно, там найдется место еще для кого-нибудь… 

Есть еще кое-что, что она не говорила очень-очень давно. То, что она иногда отрицала, иногда ненавидела, но всегда бережно хранила.

\- Я люблю тебя, Скотт… Скотт Маккол, - совсем как в самом начале, и от этого хочется засмеяться. 

Улыбнуться не выходит, но Эллисон надеется, что ее глаза могут сказать за нее. Сделать вдох так и не получается и перед глазами медленно расстилается свет. Почему-то, она всегда была уверена, что это должна быть темнота. 

Эллисон видит две размытые фигуры в отдалении, становящиеся все четче и четче, вопреки стихающим голосам, зовущим ее по имени, откуда-то издалека. 

 

Эрика склоняет голову, встряхивая гривой светлых волос, и улыбается ей ярко-алыми губами, хватая теплой рукой ее руку и мягко тяня к себе. Она удивленно улыбается в ответ и послушно делает шаг вперед, потом еще один, но оборачивается: она должна взглянуть еще разок. Бойд кладет руку ей на плечо и качает головой, такой же спокойный, как всегда, с уверенным взглядом и лишь намеком на улыбку. 

\- История никогда не заканчивается, - щурится светлыми глазами Эрика, и Эллисон видит, как переливчато вспыхивает в них золото. – Есть кое-кто, кто ждет тебя.


End file.
